


All the Wonders in the World

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> <i>Everything is Illuminated</i> drabble challenge. Set in Moria.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All the Wonders in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) _Everything is Illuminated_ drabble challenge. Set in Moria.

Pippin never felt so small as the walls around them seemed to fade away leaving them exposed and adrift, drowning in darkness, surrounded by too much air. He was afraid to move, unsure what he would find beneath his feet.

The light from Gandalf's staff grew and Pippin saw they were in a great hall. Massive stone pillars filled the vast, cavernous space, all intricately carved, stretching to heights still hidden in murky recesses.

Pippin marveled at what lay before him, filled with admiration. He found himself growing within the kindling knowledge of the wonders and artistry in the world.


End file.
